louserfandomcom-20200215-history
What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?
"WhoBob WhatPants?" (also known as "What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?") is a two-part television special and a 98th episode of the Nickelodeon TV comedy SpongeBob SquarePants. The special aired in the US on October 13, 2008, and guest stars Ray Liotta. It also premiered on Earth Day on CBS on April 22, 2009, with a version of Director's Cut. In the story, SpongeBob gets hit on his head, loses his memory and wanders away into a new town. A DVD also called WhoBob WhatPants? was released after the TV premiere, featuring the WhoBob WhatPants? special and five bonus episodes: "Goo Goo Gas," "The Two Faces of Squidward," "SpongeHenge," "Banned in Bikini Bottom" and "Stanley S. SquarePants". In the theme, "WhoBob WhatPants" replaces the words "SpongeBob SquarePants". It received generally negative reviews from critics for its harsh treatment of the character of SpongeBob. The episode had an average of 7.7 million views. Plot SpongeBob wakes up on a normal day as usual and wants to spend time with his friends; however, he ends up jinxing them. He nearly kills the mailman, accidentally ruins Gary's shell, ruins Patrick's birthday cake for his mother, interrupts Squidward's sleep, blows up Sandy's robot and deep fries Mr. Krabs' money. SpongeBob decides to leave Bikini Bottom, believing his friends now hate him after each of them calls him "idiot boy". As he leaves, he falls off a cliff and bumps his head, knocking himself unconscious. Back in Bikini Bottom, Patrick and Sandy, who came to presumably apologize to SpongeBob for the other day, find Gary, who is huge and overweight and a note from SpongeBob, explaining that he has left forever. Everybody is upset that SpongeBob is gone, with the exception of Squidward, who is delighted. Even worse, without SpongeBob making Krabby Patties to calm people, the city breaks out into massive chaos. Meanwhile, SpongeBob wakes up with amnesia. A couple of fish give him a new name, "CheeseHead BrownPants", in an attempt to steal his possessions. They however run in fear when they find out SpongeBob has a bottle of bubble soap. He wanders around until he ends up in New Kelp City (a parody of New York City) where he attempts to get a job. Each time he gets a job he uses his bubble blowing ability to help them, but this strikes fear into all the residents of the city. This activity brings up a confrontation with "the Bubble Poppin' Boys" (Ray Liotta voices the leader) who have scared the city into never blowing bubbles because they keep being blinded by the bubbles. SpongeBob uses his ability to get rid of the gang in a giant bubble that he blew off the screen. He is rewarded by getting the position of mayor of New Kelp City. Back in Bikini Bottom, Mr. Krabs is hoping for the return of SpongeBob so he can prepare Krabby Patties, while Patrick and Sandy just want their friend back, so Sandy invents a device that can find SpongeBob, but Squidward smashes it into pieces with a mallet so they cannot find SpongeBob, and says he dropped it. Furious Mr. Krabs orders Squidward to help him find SpongeBob, as repayment, threatening to fire him otherwise, but when Squidward refuses still, Mr. Krabs then offers him a reward of a Fabergé egg in exchange for finding SpongeBob and Squidward reluctantly chose his love of art over his hatred of SpongeBob. The trio see a newspaper stand showing news of SpongeBob's position as mayor, but when they go to New Kelp City to retrieve him, he cannot remember them. They then manage to take SpongeBob and return him to the Krusty Krab, but he wants to return to New Kelp City. Squidward, who does not care if SpongeBob stays or not, slips on a greasy spatula and accidentally throws his egg onto SpongeBob's head. The impact gives SpongeBob his memory back, but even so, SpongeBob still wants to return to his position as mayor in New Kelp City. At that moment, a television news report comes on, saying that the bubbles in New Kelp City are blinding the citizens, and SpongeBob is being threatened by a thug. This makes SpongeBob change his mind and he says that he will stay in Bikini Bottom. Upon hearing this, Squidward takes his brain out of his head and drops it into the bin. Production Episodes #What Ever Happened to SpongeBob? #Goo Goo Gas #The Two Faces of Squidward #SpongeHenge #Banned in Bikini Bottom #Stanley S. SquarePants Reception WhoBob WhatPants? was viewed by 7.7 million viewers. This ranked the program the number one most viewed entertainment show of the night, and the number two most viewed show in all categories after ESPN Monday Night Football. Despite the high ratings, the episode was reviewed negatively by critics. Maxie Zeus of Toon Zone cited the episode as an example of the series' decline. Paul Mavis of DVDTalk.com said that the DVD is a disappointment, with the episode not funny enough to deserve its own release, and the remaining episodes are nothing special either. The quality of the video and the DVD however was reviewed well. References Category:Spongebob